The kids of Undertale
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: I'm trying something new here, a what if scenario. Amina is a baby who was abandoned by her parents because she had monster genes in her from her mother (who only looked human), with wolf ears and tail. So they left her in the park on a bundle of flowers, soon falling into Underground and taken in by Toriel and Asgore. Will Amina belong or will things fall apart again?
1. Chapter 1

The two humans, Roland and Julie, just wanted a baby. An adorable little ball of love that looked like her mother. But no, that didn't happen. When they first saw the baby, it was a pretty little one, small curls of dark brown hair and small cute nose. She opened her eyes, light brown with a unseeable pink glow. She gave them a cute smile, which made them smile too. They didn't mind that she had the looks of her father, not at all…But, when they got a closer look at her , she had…two little wiggling nubs on her head that were her ears. They widened their eyes and turned her around finding a tiny tail wagging about. The baby girl was half human and half monster. They never wanted a monster child. They looked at each other with a frown, which made the little girl tilt her head. They nodded at each other and started walking once the mother was ready to leave the hospital, the mother holding her in her arms. The baby smiled and cuddled in her mom's chest not yet able to hold up her head. She was a happy baby…but soon, not anymore. The two parents arrived at a lake with many flowers surrounding it. The lake was deep inside a forest, so it would be hard for anyone to find it. Julie sighed and looked at her husband "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked and he nodded "Yes. We don't want to keep a monster, what would everyone think? You were to stubborn to adopt." He said, taking the baby as Julie gave a sad sigh. He looked at the baby with cold eyes, which made the her frown "It's right over there." The mother said as he looked to his right side and saw a bundle of flowers enough to cover up the baby, walking over to it he bent to his knees and placed the baby inside the bundle of flowers. Though the baby then rolled out of it and smiled, he frowned and put it back inside, then went back to his wife and nodded. Once the two of them went away, leaving the little baby alone and scared, the pup, I mean baby crawled out of the bundle of flowers and looked around. Her parents weren't there. Nobody was there. She frowned and started shivering soon, she started crying (whimpering as well) and trying to scream for help. She was scared...She was just a baby, her ear nubs twitched as a sound of barking could be heard making her gasp and crawl back into the flowers, where she was safer. She cried, shivered that is until a glow surrounded the bundle of joy and flowers the baby gave a cry and covered her eyes until it stopped. Once it did she cried again and flailed about as she fell down, down into the ground nothing but darkness surrounding her that is until she landed in a big patch of blue glowing flowers safe and sound.

-After a long long while ( Oh boy skeledaddy!)-

Gaster was just taking a walk, all by himself. He had left Sans and baby Papyrus with Toriel and Asgore, so he had time for himself. The place he was going to was a lake that he had loved since forever, he loved hearing the Echo flowers talk, and hardly anyone knew the place, so he could really be by himself. As he saw the glowing lake, he smiled and sat on the grass, eyeing the beautiful scenery. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the soft breeze touch his skin and the sounds of old echo's surround him. But something was wrong, he heard something…a cry, he opened his eyes and looked around, but nothing and nobody was on sight. He shrugged and closed his eyes once more, but to be interrupted by some rustling, quickly he opened his eyes and got up "Who's there?!" He asked ready to blast a trespasser, the rustling stopped and what could be heard was a cry of fear. He raised an -eyebrow- and went over to a bundle of blue glowing flowers who echoed 'Saving her is a good thing' then something about apple pie, where the cry was coming from. His (holed) hands opened the flowers and what he saw made the lights of his eyes widen. A baby wolf girl, he had never seen something like that. The little girl looked at him, light brown eyes with a pink glow to them. The poor baby had her face all wet from all the tears she shed, Gaster picked the baby up and looked around, but nobody was in sight, he sighed "How could anyone leave this little girl here?...Such foolish monsters." He said to himself as he looked to the baby again, the girl was shivering and whimpering, Gaster gave her the best smile he could muster and used his thumbs to dry her tears "Don't worry." He said softly "I'll take care of you." He reassured the baby, the little girl, even though she hardly understood what the adult had said, gave him a big smile, which made Gaster grin. He got up, the baby in his arms, and took the walk back to Toriel and Asgore's home.

-TO THE GOATS (flies of like Supermans)-

Gaster had arrived at his good friend's door, he knocked and soon Toriel opened the door, a warm smile on her pretty face "Ah, Gaster," She greeted letting him inside "Did you enjoy your walk?" She asked, as they walked to the kitchen the tall skeleton man looked around before looking back to her "Yes, but…I found something there and brought it here." He said, showing what he had in his arm Toriel's eyes widened "But that's a…Gaster, did you find her by the lake?" She asked as he nodded giving her the baby for her to hold, she looked at the little girl, and the baby smiled at her a fanged smile, Toriel sighed with a smile on her face knowing that the baby was safe, but widened her eyes soon after "She's human…" She started "I know, she must've fell from the human world but, how she's half a monster I'll never know" Gaster interrupted Toriel gasped softly "How could anyone abandon such a precious gift?" She asked as Gaster chuckled "That's exactly what I asked myself." he said rubbing the baby's head gently making her coo "I thought maybe I could keep her." Toriel shook her head "No, you aren't going to." She started making Gaster frown "Bu-" "I am going to keep her." She finished "You already have a hard time taking care of Sans and Papyrus." She said holding his hands and patting them gently "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I'll have to tell Asgore later but he won't mind, Asriel needs a playmate." She warmly said, making Gaster smile back and nod "Now, let's show the little ones the new member." Toriel said, going to the living room. Asriel and Sans looked up to them from their game of tic-tac-toe, Sans noticed his father and got up and running to him, giving him a hug. Gaster chuckled "Hello Sans! How are you?" He asked as his son looked up at him "Good!" He answered back cheerily "Look, can you go and bring Papyrus here? We need everyone here to show you all something." Gaster asked as Asriel got up "I'll help. Sans won't be able to do that alone. Papyrus is cranky after waking up" He said, running upstairs his long ears flopping about as he did so and Sans sighed and following him. Soon, Sans had his younger brother in his arms awake and saying things in baby babble they went back to the living room "Now, sit in the couch, please." Toriel said. Papyrus looked up to her with a questioning look as his father and Toriel stood in front of them Toriel was hiding the baby girl behind her back, so that they couldn't see her "So, you all know that I went to take a walk, right?" Gaster started. The kids nodded but Papyrus nibbled on his glove "On that walk, I found something. Something special." He stated "And is that the thing that Miss Toriel is hiding behind her back?" Sans asked with a quriky grin as Gaster nodded with a sigh "Clever as always, I see..." he whispered "Ready to see what it is?" He asked, making the kids nod, he looked over to Toriel and nodded. The goat woman went to her knees and told the children to come over, placing Papyrus on the floor, Toriel took out from behind her back the little girl which startled the kids, and made Papyrus tilt his head to the side. The baby girl looked up at Gaster and crawled over to him before nuzzling his leg "Sir Gaster, she's so cute!" Asriel exclaimed, picking the baby up to his eye level. The baby went closer to his nose and nuzzled it, making the small goat boy giggle, he then placed her on the floor in front of Papyrus the little girl squeed lightly and crawled over to him and nuzzled Papyrus's cheek making Pap let an adorable laugh. She then looked at Sans and went over to him, smiling and wagging her little tail. But Sans frowned and growled lightly, startling the little girl. Gaster went to his knees, picking Sans up to his eye level "Why do you have to be so mean to others?" He asked as Sans simply huffed making Gaster sighed as Asriel petted the baby's head, making her let out an adorable churr. The goat boy sighed with a smile on his face "So, Mister Gaster," Asriel started, making everyone look at him. "What's the baby's name?" He asked, Gaster let out a 'humm' sound and placed Sans back on the floor "I don't really know…" He said, looking to Toriel "Any ideas?" He asked her and she began thinking "Ah!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers, everyone looked to her "What about Amina?" She asked as Gaster smiled and nodded "That's a great name!" He said, taking Amina in his hands "Amina~!" He sang as Amina smiled and giggle, making everyone in the room chuckle at her cuteness, but not Sans he didn't chuckle, he simply groaned, turning everyone's attention towards him "Sans, what's wrong?" Gaster asked as Sans growled something out. Sure, the adults couldn't understand what he said, but Amina, Asriel and Papyrus could. Asriel gasped and bonked, the best he could (skull head), the mean ol' Sans's head. Sans groaned and a mean word to Asriel, who said the word back causing Amina to jump from Gaster's grip and crawl over to them, sitting in the middle. Soon Asriel sighed and went over to Amina, nuzzling her cheek and glaring at Sans Amina looked over to Sans with big sparkling eyes, but he looked away from her making the wolf baby flinch and look down. Why was Sans being so mean? The tall skeleton man sighed and looked over to Toriel "Let's leave the children be while we set things up for Amina." Gaster said, getting up. Once they left Asriel went over to Amina who was playing with Papyrus "So Amina I guess we'll be siblings, I hope we'll be good friends." The goat boy said, smiling at the baby Papyrus got off her so she could hug Asriel happily giving a few barks, he laughed softly and petted her head Sans watched them from a corner in the room, he wasn't happy with how well Amina got along with Asriel and little Papyrus.

-the two babies (yay skelebaby!) pov-

Papyrus crawled over to Amina and tugged on her onesie, my her yip and look over to him he gave a boney smile 'Do you want to play?' He asked making the wolf baby think, and after a bit she nodded and followed Papyrus. There was a big box of Papyrus toys here, so the little bone baby wiggled into it, searching for a toy as Amina waited. Then, happily I might add, Papyrus got out of the box, a ball in his hands, the little wolf girl's eyes widened at the round object but shook her head as he threw it 'Catch it and you win!' He exclaimed, running to the ball Amina giggled and did the same not at all knowing of the older skeleton brother glaring at her from the corner of the room.


	2. Art page

Art page

If you want you can recommend what scenario can happen, you know like Sans and Amina playing, or Papyrus and Amina pretending to make Spaghetti.

Just message me or comment on my DeviantART page.

(So the links don't seem to work, just search up Amina Tolbe when you get to DeviantART.)


	3. Chapter 2

It had passed a week and some days since little Amina started living with The Dreemurrs'. She loved her new family, Asriel played with her every day and slept with her…they were best friends, and Toriel loved to dress her up, putting cute ribbons in her long curly hair and dressing her with some adorable dresses and onesies that she had made herself. Toriel was like a mother to her, she loved Amina as much as she loved her son, and treated just the same, there was a dad to this family she just hasn't met him yet, but hey being the king is hard work. Even sometimes, Gaster would come to visit and see how the wolf child was doing, he seemed to adore the little wolf girl, she was a sweet little pup. Papyrus (in their refined baby babble) told her stories and she would listen, of course, she couldn't understand a lot of words, but she was learning little by little. Meanwhile, Sans…Sans would just glare and mumble a mean word at her, making her scared of him. Nobody knew why he was so mean to her, yes, he was a little mean to everyone aside from his brother, but he was really mean towards her, maybe he just didn't like her. Who knew?

Today, Toriel was going to take care of some kids. They were close friend's kids (I'm not naming them -w-) and she was taking care of Sans and Papyrus later. The one child that she met was a lizard kid who wore glasses, and overalls with a tiny beaker pattern her name was Alphys, she met the gaze of the curious wolf girl and gasped loudly before claiming and fangirling about her cuteness, and mumbling something about cosplays. Then there was a fish girl named Undyne who had come before from what Asriel told her Undyne was a bit rough with other kids, but never met Amina so she was excited to meet new people, even though she really didn't want to see Sans, he scared her. It's not like she didn't like him, she simply didn't want him to say mean words to her. Asirel was brushing Amina's soft hair and decorating it with a small ribbon, the wolf child looked at the mirror and tilted her head, looking to Asriel, he was only doing this because his mom was busy. The goat boy giggled and smiled wide "You look adorable, Amina! I'm sure everyone will like it!" He exclaimed as Amina smiled and nodded, walking with him out of her room, searching for Toriel. The goat woman was organizing the things at the living room with a Temmie, Asriel picked Amina up just before she could hug the Temmie and went to the living room "Mom?" He questioned and his mother turned around and smiled "Yes?" "Do you need any help?" He asked as Amina wagged her tail slightly, making Toriel chuckle "Of course, thank you. It would be appreciated." She said as Asriel nodded and placed Amina on the floor, going over to help his mom. The wolf child went over to a box and knocked it over as toys came falling out, she squeed happily and picked one up with her mouth going over to place it in a random place doing her own preparing.

Some minutes later, someone knocked on the door "I'll get it!" Asriel exclaimed and ran over to the door opening it, revealing a smiling Gaster holding Papyrus and a small Sans hiding behind his legs "Hi, Sir Gaster! Early as always!" Asriel stated as Gaster chuckled and nodded "I like to be early, my boy." He said as the goat boy stepped aside to let Gaster and Sans enter the house they all went to the living room and greeted each other. Then, Gaster placed Papyrus on the floor and went away, Sans looked to Amina who was fiddling with the bow in her hair and Asriel glared. Amina flinched and looked down, as Asriel sighed and asked Sans what he thought of the ribbon Amina had in her hair, Sans groaned and said "It's stupid lookin." then went over to a corner. The wolf girl flinched again at his words, as Asriel told her not to mind him and the two went to play with some toys with Papyrus, even though Amina felt bad for Sans, since he was always alone in days like this. Later, the (I cannot think of a last name!) arrived this family has a boy who was very flamboyant what he wore was mostly black clothing with a bit of hot pink here and there like his hot pink ascot tie, he dearly loved Amina's look and said one day he'll be a star and use her as the backup singer either that or a fashion model. As his mother went off to the kitchen with the other adults, the little catty boy ran to Amina and tackled her, leaving them both of them in a giggling mess "Oh my darling Amina, I thought we'd never see each other again! There was so much I wanted to design!" The wolf girl laughed softly and hugged him back and began playing with all the other children. Sometime later, someone knocked on the door and Toriel went to open it revealing Undyne and Alphys "Sup Dorks?" The fish girl greeted as Alphys waved nervously having the goat woman chuckle and let them in, the few kids here were playing dress up and Mettaton had Amina dressed up like the Queen of England and Papyrus was the King he and Asriel were advisers…but Sans was still in the corner. Mettaton had left the group for a bit when Toriel called him but came back with a kid who wore mostly light blue he also wore headphones but they were around his neck "Everyone my lovely Cousin is here, go on and say hi Nastablook." The boy had looked around as his eyes caught the wolf girl's , he gasped lightly and hid behind his cousin making the catty boy sigh "Napsta, if you continue like that, you won't make any friends." He said making him come out of hiding and this time Amina went close to him and hugged his leg, making the boy blush as the wolf girl just grinned at him. Soon he smiled back picking her up as well "Well that's the first time I've seen Napstablook smile like that!" Mettaton exclaimed as the kids started playing again, Papyrus was with the few who played dress up. This, leaving Napstablook, Sans and Amina. The wolf girl looked to Napsta and smiled, making him blush lightly as she giggled and asked him what he wanted to do "A-anything is, uh, fine." He replied as the wolf girl nodded and asked "Then, Hide and Seek?" He nodded and Amina grinned wagging her tail a bit, she looked over to Sans and frowned the skeleton boy looked back at her making her smile "Do you want to play with us?"' He simply shook his head and looked away Amina gave a sad frown as her ears tucked in, but went back to Napstablook who was already hiding.

-Some minutes/hours later…-

Amina and Napstablook played many different games throughout the day, they seemed like the best of friends and they only just met! Toriel called everyone to the table, since it was time for lunch she placed five plates on the table for the kids and fed the younger ones first (Amina and Papyrus) they sat at the table and ate while talking. Sans though, ate alone. Once they all finished, Toriel brought out some cookies for everyone, everybody got a cookie. But when Toriel was handing a cookie to Napstablook, Sans jumped in and grabbed the cookie, eating it all in one bite making the goat woman gasp "Sans! Why would you do that?" She asked as Sans frowned and looked away, Toriel sighed. Amina looked over to the empty plate and to her cookie, she smiled lightly and tugged on Napstablook's hoodie holding up her cookie he smiled taking it from her and breaking it in half giving her the other half "You're such a sweetie, Amina." Toriel sighed softly making Amina yip adorably. Nobody saw, but Sans had a sad frown on his face, while going to his corner.

Later, everyone began to leave Undyne and Alphys told Amina the next time they come over Undyne was gonna teach her to fight, and Alphys was gonna show her some manga Amina didn't know what that was but from the way the lizard girl acted maybe it was good. Mettaton and Napstablook had left, though the pale boy with headphones wanted to stay with her to play with Amina but he had to leave. Soon Gaster came along to pick his sons up, Toriel told him what happened with Sans and Gaster sighed he couldn't understand why Sans was acting so differently, he let Amina and Papyrus do their awkward hug and once they patted each other's back he picked him up, looking to his older but young son Sans who didn't seem to protest about leaving "Sans, son, is everything alright?" Gaster asked as the only response he received was a silent groan Gaster frowned and went close to Amina, kneeling down and petting her head gently making the child smile. For a brief moment, the wolf girl looked to Sans, who was looking at her with a sad frown she tilted her head to the side.

-Next day-

Gaster was coming over again today, and Amina was more than ready she'd let Papyrus play with her toys as she's helping Snas, she didn't like it when he had that painful look on him. When Gaster arrived and placed Papyrus and Sans on the floor, he went to the same corner in the living room as the previous day. Gaster explained that Sans was like that when they got home yesterday and after that, he went away. Toriel was organizing the house, so Asriel helped her, leaving the other children alone in the living room. Amina looked to Sans and frowned, he was still sad, so she silently went close to him, Sans noticed her, but didn't move nor say anything wiggling herself beside him she leaned up and nuzzled his cheek, startling the crabby boy. Amina smiled adorably, making Sans blush and look away, she then frowned and asked "Why are you so sad?" But he responded with silence, Amina sighed and nuzzled his cheek again, but this time, falling asleep next to him she didn't have her nap yet so she was tired, even more so from preparing herself. Sans blushed light blue when he noticed the cute wolf child asleep just next to him, he sighed and shifted closer to her laying down placing his head just next to hers he felt happier. When Toriel and Asriel went to the living room, their eyes widened at the scene at the corner, the grumpy Sans cuddled up with the wolf child who was happy as can be asleep, Toriel took a camera out and took a photo, this was going to be in a photo book.


End file.
